The present invention relates to a cellular phone provided with legal identification means of the owner of the cellular phone.
Cellular phones are currently becoming increasingly widespread and their operating scope is constantly expanding thanks to the use of the GSM technology.
Accordingly, the cellular phone is increasingly becoming a compact central unit whereto it is possible to connect, for example, a fax for sending or receiving documents and similar functions.
The possibility of performing, for example, telebanking operations by means of a cellular phone is conditioned by the need to unequivocally determine the identity of the person performing such operations, in order to ensure the usual security degree afforded by the physical presence of the person involved.
Likewise, there is an interest in being able to remotely perform all the operations that necessarily require the assured identification of the person or persons involved.
It is for example of considerable interest to be able to remote-control the activation/deactivation of devices and systems for "smart homes" and "smart vehicles" without the physical presence of the user.
Thus, for example, it would be advantageous to be able to remotely switch on or shutdown the independent heating system of a house by making a simple telephone call.
This possibility of remote interaction is currently not utilized since it is not possible to unequivocally identify a caller who uses a cellular phone.